Lazy Day
by Jesse Lee
Summary: Takes place after "Consuming" and during the first part of "Brides". Ron gets a day off, and makes a special meal for his ladies! Too bad Dementor has other plans.


_Author's notes. Love Robin is my Beta Reader, which is good, otherwise this story would have so many typos that it'd be illegible. I'm not sure, but I think that reading my stuff is driving the poor woman insane, as she seems to like my mad scribblings. The "Brides" referred to in the summary is an upcoming story. Now it's time for Legalese! Alright, you know the drill. I don't own, nor do I claim to, any of the characters from Kim Possible. Those are owned exclusively by their creators, and the House that Mouse Built. This story, as all others that I publish here, is written just for fun, not for profit, making it subject to fair usage legislation. Please don't sue, as I'm too poor to even pay atten..., what were we talking about?_

**one**

The rebuilding of the Stoppable house was going well, especially with Ron's parents dipping into his Naco Trust Fund to help with anything the insurance balked over. Ron, having just proposed, stayed over with Shego and Kim stayed too, to celebrate the engagement. The only troubling thing was a lingering exhaustion in Ron, from over use of his Mystical Monkey Power, so the girls decided to leave him at home for this mission. It was just against _Senor_ Senior, Sr., and he was not really the death-rays-and-mad-plans-to-take-over-the-world type, for him, villainy was a hobby to fill his golden retirement years. Ron woke slowly, and, stretching, found a note saying as.

_Boo-yah!_ he thought to himself, _Lazy Day! I know, I'll make a special dinner for the girls!_ Humming, he went to take stock of Shego's kitchen only to re-emerge depressed. Rufus walked out, shuddering in horror. Nothing affects food lovers more than the sight of empty cupboards.

"Can you hold down the fort, while I go on a grocery run, Rufus?"

Rufus looked questioningly at Ron, it being an unusual request.

"Shego mentioned she likes authentic Mexican, and some of the markets I'm going to would throw a fit if you came along. I'll be right back, okay, _muchacho_?"

"Okay!"

**two**

"Ze energy signature for ze suit is coming from zis apartment!" the short, German scientist proclaimed to his two henchmen. "I know, from hacking zat brat's communications, zat Kim Possible and ze reformed Shego are out, nozing vill now stand in my way!"

Accompanied by his henchmen, Professor Dementor climbed the stairs, picked the lock, and walked into the nicely decorated apartment, only to be confronted by a strange pink animal. "_Vast ist Das_, un mutant Chihuahua?"

Suddenly, it was engulfed in a blue nimbus shaped like a monkey! It then screamed and attacked!

**three**

Not much time had elapsed, just enough for the Tutonic Super Scientist to call in reinforcements to his side, and for them to arrive.

"Men," said the midget mad man, straightening his dented helmet, "ve deal vith a dangerous enemy. Do not let its size be fooling you! It is vicious, and has strange mutant powers!" He looked over the twenty men he brought, "Some of you might not make it out alive, good luck."

Just then, a figure leaped from the window, burying a man with a stun staff beneath a six foot tall nimbus of blue energy, it then picked up the staff with hands made of the blue, mystical energy and proceeded to tear into the enemy forces!

**four**

"Hey, Rufus!" called Ron as he stepped into the apartment. "Hope Shego doesn't mind soy-rizo, instead of the real stuff. Real chorizo isn't kosher, ya know. How'd you enjoy your day of relaxing and channel surfing?"

Rufus looked up from the television and gave his friend a tiny thumbs up.

"Great! I'm gonna get to work! I also bought the ingredients to make a chocolate raspberry cake, completely from scratch!"

**five**

Dr. Dementor laughed maniacally as over a hundred henchmen assembled in the street. There was a madder gleam than normal in his eye, as the wind flapped the shreds of his uniform, and he worked a remote control . A twenty foot tall robot dropped from the sky, creating a small crater.

"ZIS TIME, ZE SUIT IS MINE!" he cackled, until, two more forms dropped, making their own craters!

Twin blue energy fields flared, as a blond youth shouted, in tones of doom, "_WHO MADE MY CAKE FALL!!!_"

Dementor blanched as over a hundred fingers pointed at him.

"mommy."

**six**

"Ron, this meal is delicious, and where did you get the idea to use candied jalapenos for a topping over ice cream?" Kim asked while enjoying the unique play of flavors from vanilla ice cream, prickly pear sauce, and the candied peppers.

"Well, it was just a demented idea I came up with at the last minute."

**seven**

A medical doctor examined the X-Ray, and quirked a curious eyebrow. He'd been working in the Emergency Room for years, but this..., this was something unique. He examined his patient's charts, again. He checked the X-Ray one more time.

"Sir, just how _did_ a remote for a giant robot end up in your colon?" he finally asked, unable to contain his curiousity any longer.

"I'm not vanting to talk about it," the German mad man shuddered. "Monkeys. Vy did it have to be monkeys?"

end.


End file.
